


let me tell you

by silvermillkk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, new writer so i dont know how to tag, slow progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermillkk/pseuds/silvermillkk
Summary: It isn't all sunshine and daisies in the separate households of Steve and Natasha. When the first year of university started they didn't know what was to be expected. I'm a new writer so if you have any suggestions please comment them. Thank you all <3.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha groaned as the sound of her alarm clock rang. She rolled over and tapped her cell phone screen to shut it off. Finally, Natasha got out of bed.

“Is my education important?” Natasha said.

“yes it is” 

Natasha startled at the voice coming from her door. She looked..Ivan, her father.

“now get up and get dressed, i'm not waiting on you”

~~~~~~~~

“ NATALIA!!! HURRY UP” her father yelled from the downstairs living room. Natasha ran down the stairs with her backpack.

“Papa relax, i'm coming” she stated.

Ivan sighed. “Natalia, you are always late” Ivan staring up and down at her. “Why are you wearing that? You aren't some assassin, ” he laughed.

“Haha so funny” Natasha said whilst looking in the mirror. She wore ripped black jeans, white camisole, black combat boots, which matches well with her porcelain complexion. All while having her fiery hair in a half-up half-down do. 

‘Who are you to judge?’ she said in her head.

“Can we go nos..jeez you take forever.” her father said. Turning to look at the clock. “Yes we need to go or else i'll be late for my meeting”. Both running to the car and heading off.

~~~~~~~~

Natasha has never been a fan of school. She only came to do one of two things; graduate to please her father, and do well enough to get into the school of New York Theatre Ballet. Ever since she was a little girl she has loved to dance, and with the passing of her mother, all Natasha ever wanted to do since then was to follow in her mother's footsteps and make her proud.

“and we are here” Ivan stated. Parked in the driveway of the school. “Hurry up and leave, I'm late”.

Natasha sighed, getting out of the passenger's seat.

“Bye papa.” waving

“Bye Natalia” said her father before driving off for work.

~~~~~~~~

Natasha walked into the front office to check what her first period class was. Art class. ‘Great,’ Natasha sarcastically thought. Don't get her wrong, she loves art, it's just that she is not that skilled of an artist to even draw a normal person. Hers consists of stick men, now those are people.

‘this isn't so bad i gue-’ 

“Hey Natasha!” waved a girl

natashas thoughts being interrupted by.. Natasha turned to see her friend Wanda Maximoff, Wanda and Natasha have been friends since the start of 9th grade when she found out Wanda was also from russia. After that day, they have hit it off and become closer over the years.

“Hey Wanda, what time did you come?” Natasha asked.

“I just pulled up when I saw your father drive out. He is one scary looking man, I can see the resemblance between you two” Wanda said.

“As I have said before, people have false assumptions about me” Natasha started with an annoyed look crossing her face.

“See right there, that is the face” Wanda said while laughing. Natasha waving it off. Changing the topic.

“So tell me maximoff, what's your class schedule?” Natasha asked.

“Well I have english, econ, statistics, chemistry, and music. I talked to my counselor to arrange that I won't have a sixth period for my work.” wanda said as she smiled.

“What a shame, we only have one class together.” Natasha said.

“Oh really, what class do we have together?” Wanda asked.

“Chemistry” exclaimed Natasha with a sigh.

“At least your good at Chemistry, this time you can help me” smiling

After their conversation and catching up with each other, the first period bell rang. Soon began Natasha last year of high school, a year she will soon learn to never forget.

~~~~~~~~

“Welcome you all lovely students” mrs.phillips (natashas art teacher) said.

As Natasha walked into class she couldn't help but notice how joyful her art teacher was, and at this early in the morning, could never be natasha.

“Alright class, so I will have assigned seats-” the class groaned with disinterest. “ now come on, this is just to get everyone to know each other. Alright” the teacher smiled. “Now i have each of everyone's name placed on the desk so find yours and get seated”

After the teacher's announcement, Natasha soon started walking around the class to find her seat. ‘Ahha, found you’ she stated in her head. Her desk was near the back of the class towards the back entrance. She looked up to see who her seating partner was and no one was there, just a name plate. Steven Rogers. Atlas steven was a no show.

“For today's class we will just be decorating our name plate and customizing it to our hearts desires” Mrs.Phillips stated.

“We aren't in the first grade,” said one of the students while laughing. 

“Yes I know but we should all express ourselves, or at least try for some cases” the teacher said while looking at the student curiously. Natasha grinned at that, the teacher wasn't so bad.

A good 6 mins went by and still no Steven Rogers. ‘Seems someone is a no show’ Natasha said. Right after that a man walked in, The entire class was staring, in awe of the man standing forth. When Natasha heard the pause in the classroom after the door shut she looked up and saw him.

“I am so sorry ma’am, The traffic was crazy by my house” the man said

“No shame in that Rogers” Mrs.Phillips said “take your seat now”.

Rogers. wait- he's rogers. Steven Rogers. Steven Rogers took his seat right next to natasha. 

“Hello miss-” he looked at her name plate “miss natasha” smiling “ do you mind telling me what we are doing?'' Steven asked.

“We are just customizing our name plates to ‘our hearts desire’”. Natasha said to Steven

“Alright, thank you miss,” Steven said with a smile.

“It's just Natasha,” she said.

“Okay Natasha, nice to meet you,” he said.

“Nice to meet you to steven”

“It's just steve”

“Okay Steve, nice to meet you too,” Natasha said with a sly smile.  
45 minutes passed.

“Okay class, bell rang, get on moving and see you tomorrow”

~~~~~~~~

Lunch time finally came around and Natasha was starved. Well not starved, she could live but she's just hungry, possibly hangry if someone ticked her off. So far her day was going well, all classes went smoothly(it is the first day) and Natasha made sure to give off a good impression to her teachers.

Once arriving at the lunch tables she sat at the one occupied with no people. It's not that she didn't like to hang around, it's just that she prefers to be alone, it's all she has known for her life. Natasha pulled out her lunch from the bag and was beginning to eat when.

“My lovely natasha, why do you choose to sit by yourself” a friend of natashas asked.

“Well you see Darce, there is this thing called peace and quiet and I am one of few to enjoy it” Natasha said, smugly.

“Right, and as if we will allow that to happen” Darcy said sitting right next to Natasha with Wanda on the opposite side.

Darcy Lewis, another friend of Natashas that she met while hanging out with Wanda in the 9th grade. Since hanging out together Natasha has met many new people and considered them to be friends. Darcy is one of those friends she admires.

“So how is your day going, miss joy” Darcy said. an inside joke due to Natashas rbf.

“Fine, just trying to make it to the end, I am tired” said Natasha.

“And what time did you go to bed” said Wanda, questioning.

“Me going to bed late has nothing to do with it,” Natasha stated.

Both Wanda and Darcy raise their eyebrows.  
“Whatever.” said Natasha.

“Well anyways, In class today I met some new guy, James Barnes, likes to be called bucky. Met him in Government” Darcy said, smiling “and he is too hot to handle, he looks way better than half the guys that go in this school”. Darcy and Wanda laughing.

“Yeah I met this new guy too, named steve rogers, I sit next to him in art. He came late though” said Natasha.

“Oh really! Wonder who else is new. I would really love to see some fresh faces around here” said both Wanda and Darcy.

They all ate their own lunches. Usually there would be Jane, Pepper and Maria alongside them but each of the girls were already getting a headstart, kinda. Maria was helping Jane with her experiments. Pepper was with Tony Stark, one of the most notable guys at our school, He didn't admit till last year that he liked Pepper, and ever since then they became an item.

Once the bell rang for lunch to be over, the girls threw their trash away and left to head off to class. Natasha and Wanda walking together to their Chemistry class.

~~~~~~~~

Upon entering Chemistry Class, Natasha saw some new faces that she hasn't yet seen before and a face she recognized from her first period. Steve Rogers. He was talking to two guys, and it seemed like they were already friends from the start, she noticed.

“Alright class, I am Mr. E, names to hard to pronounce so just call me Mr. E, thank you” Natashas chemistry teacher stated.

‘wow what an entrance’ Natasha thought.

“Now I will be assigning new seats, so I will begin” Mr. E said.

As the teacher was going in row and giving the assigned seats to the students I noticed how Steve was still standing, ‘ha imagine if we are seated together again’. Natasha had wished to be seated next to, or at least near Wanda, but now she doesn't know. Wanda had just gotten seated next to some guy Natasha has never seen before.

“Alright..um right here we have Natasha Romanov '' pointing to the right seat in front of wandas’ desk . I moved to sit right where the teacher had assigned. “ Okay good...now right here is Steven Rogers” 

‘well shit, who would’ve thought’ 

Mr. E finished assigning everyone their seats and began teaching the lesson for the day. Already I was starting to hate it, who the hell is gonna use a chemical formula in their daily life.

“So it seems we are seating buddies again,” said Steve to Natasha.

“Uh huh...right” said Natasha under her breath, trying to focus.

“Do you actually know this stuff?” Steve said, questioning.

“Yes and if you don't shut up i won't ‘know this stuff’” Natasha exclaimed.

Turning around from Steve, turning her attention back toward the lesson. After that Steve remained silent. Thankfully Chemistry class ended and it was onto her next class.

~~~~~~~~

It is the end of the day. School had gone well, just as Natasha expected. Currently walking home. As fast as the day went it was still exhausting. Once home, Natasha entered to immediately plop down on the couch.

‘What a long day’

While relaxing on the couch, Natasha remembered the ‘incident’ in Chemistry. Is it really an incident, I was just trying to focus. Natasha couldn't help but remember when Steve went dead silent. ‘Damn, did the guy get hurt that bad’. Natasha didn't put much thought into it and started getting her homework done.  
Still, that was quite weird. Oh well, until tomorrow.

Tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and hits. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. !

‘Ugh, why is it so hard to draw a stupid face’ natasha thought to herself.

It was the next morning and Natasha is in art class. Today's lesson was to sketch a face. Unlike yesterday, of not wanting to go to school, Natasha couldn't wait to go. Her father had come home late last night, drunk, Natasha hated how she had to always clean up after him from drinking too much. See before, her father was never like this, this was probably because her mother was still alive. After the incident her father and Natasha have been trying to heal from it, although her father thought of other ways to “heal”.

Don't get Natasha wrong, she doesn't hate school, she just hates getting up in the morning. As we all do. But for her, school is the only place she can get out from seeing her father so miserable the night after. and It was never a pretty site when Natasha and her father argued.

‘You think joining art class they’d teach her how to draw, not expect you to be some sort of master in it’ she thought.

Natasha turned to her left side and noticed how her partner Steve was almost halfway done with his sketch. ‘that lucky bastard’. Steves’ sketch was profoundly drawn, almost too good, Natasha then thought to herself ‘wow so everything about him is perfect’. Natasha, now annoyed that her sketch was turning into shit.

Steve, seeing her frustration turned to her and asked.

“Hey, if you want I can help you sketch the outline of the face”

Natasha turned to look at him frustratedly.

“No, Im Fine.”

“Okay” said Steve, noticing the drop in his voice.  
Natasha sighed, “okay fine. You can help with just the outline”

“Good” said Steve, now smiling.

Natasha passed her paper to him and he began straight away. Noticing the erase marks on her paper, Steve insisted on getting a new sheet of paper to make it look more neat and presentable. Then Steve really went into town with her outline.

‘hmm, he isn't too bad’ she thought.

“When did you learn to draw like that? What are you an artist?” Natasha asked.

Steve laughed. “I’ve been drawing since I could remember, it just came naturally to me I suppose” he said “also, was that a Titanic reference?”.

“thank god, I thought you weren't going to understand it at first.” Natasha said with a sly grin. “I can't help but ask, where did you transfer from? I haven't seen you before,, and I'm hearing all the gossip that some new guys transferred.” emphasizing on the word “gossip”.

“Haha, yeah I'm new,” Steve replied. “‘came from brooklyn, with my two pals, known each since we were kids.”

‘Interesting’ she thought.

Time passed after their last conversation. Steve was still in deep and concentrating on creating her outline just right, and drawing symmetrical lines to correlate when drawing the eyes, nose, and mouth. Once Steve was finished with it, he handed it back to Natasha.

“Wow, you are actually pretty good.” Natasha said, smugly.

“Right, if it weren't for me your sketch would not have been as perfect as it is now” Steve said. 

“Mine still would've been good” not. what a complete lie. that drawing would’ve been terrible and I know it.  
~~~~~~~~

“Welcome back class, please take your seats” said Mr. E (the chem teacher).

It was now Chemistry class with one more period left to go home. Not wanting to go home, Natasha asked Wanda if she wanted to hang out after school somewhere, she would have gone with Jane and Darcy but she didn't not want to be in the middle of Jane's new experiment. Yesterday she heard how Jane's experiment exploded and set Marias shirt on fire, which was hilarious until Principal Fury suspended Jane from using the labs for the next 2 weeks. After that Pepper lended her a lab from which Tony Stark's parents own, Stark wasn't happy about that but . . . he’ll survive.

“Hey lab partner.” Steve chimed.

‘Is he always this happy or is it me?’ she questioned.

“I said no to the seating buddies, and now you’re calling me lab partner.” stated Natasha.

“Yup, figured seating buddies didn’t sit right with you so lab partners it is” steve said “fits the theme of this whole” steve pointed around the chemistry room “. . scene”

Once everyone took their seats. Mr. E started giving a lesson on Marco-molecules, telling us the pairs of DNA and RNA. all the boring stuff. After Mr. E was done with the lesson he had a student pass out worksheets for students to pair the DNA strands with its right match. ‘seems self-explanatory’.

The teacher allowed the students to move around the classroom and work with a partner they’d like. . “I must see you all work and not just sit around” he said before letting the students go off. Right after Steve left to go join the table behind her with Wanda's partner. Natasha yesterday found out the guys name is bucky. ‘Im guessing he also came from Brooklyn’.

Wanda tapped Natasha's shoulders from the back. “Come sit with me, I'm bored.” Wanda said. Natasha then turned her chair around and sat in front of Wanda and the pair began to work together.

“Сегодня я узнал, что все новые студенты из Бруклина.” (found out the new students are from Brooklyn). Wanda said in the native tongue.

“почему вы говорите по-русски?”(why are you talking in russian?) Natasha asked.

“потому что они очень близки к нам. и я не хочу быть любопытной.”(because they are right next to us. And i don't want to seem nosy) Wanda replied.

Natasha nodded her head.

“Хорошо, и да, я знаю. узнал сегодня, и есть еще один. Ты думаешь они все братья”(Okay and Yes, I know. found out today, and there's another one. Do you think they're all brothers). Natasha stated.

“Нет, они не выглядят родственниками. Мы должны обратиться к другому.”(no they don't look related. We must find the other one to compare.) said Wanda, determined to find the other “brother” they speak of.

“Ты знаешь”(you know) stated Bucky. ‘Wait! Bucky?! The guy knows russian?’ “реквизит для того, чтобы не быть любопытным, но мы не братья, к твоему сведению.”(props for trying not to be nosy but we are not brothers). Bucky said, sliding his way into the conversation.

Wanda and Natasha gaped at knowledge of another russian speaker.

“wait . . so you know russian” Wanda asked.

Bucky replied by nodding his head in agreement.

“and you both heard everything?” wanda added.

“Yes” he laughed. “But only me, Stevie boy, doesn't know russian” Bucky said.

Wanda, immediately ashamed of getting into someone's personal life. She too did not like having people gossip about her but . . that's just the way school life is, can't run away from it.

“Listen, we didn't mean to butt in but, i just can't help it. We haven't had many new people come around.” Wanda said apologetically.

“Don't worry about it kid” Steve said “know what it's like to see a new face”.

‘Kid? Is he serious? What, is he from the 40s or something” natasha thought, absentmindedly raising her eyebrows.

Wanda smiled. “Thanks, sorry again. So. . are you russian? You speak it pretty good.” Wanda asked.

“Nah, I'm a Brooklyn baby. My parents took me to Russia almost every summer since I was a little kid, oddly fascinated in the culture, then I had russian friends and just started picking up the language” Bucky said.

“Interesting” replied Wanda.

Soon the two began to talk about their lives (Steve chiming in here and there), and Wanda talked about her life moving from Russia, and discussing how her and Natasha became close when finding out the both are russians. Wanda mindlessly forgot to finish her work and as the good friend Natasha started to do it for her. ‘aint nothing else better to do here’

When to two were consumed in their discussion. Steve scooted closer to Natasha to spark a conversation. 

“Should’ve known you were Russian” he said.

A questioned look appeared across Natashas’ face, she asked. “How would you have known”.

“Well for starters your name. Saw it on the teachers desk that your full name is Natalia Romanov, sounds pretty russian to me” steve said with a sly smile.

“Good job, you get a . .” Natasha began to draw on the top corner of Steves’ paper “ . . golden star.” Natasha did sarcastically.

A wondering look appeared on Steves’ face. Almost as if he was analyzing something, or the time he sketched her outline for her in art class, concentrating, but on what.  
‘I can never know what you are thinking’ she thought to herself.

*Class Bell Rang*

Mr. E began. . “Alright class, turn in your work in the bin and have a wonderful day. See you all tomorrow”.

~~~~~~~~

The school day came to an end and Natasha and Wanda were heading home.

“You sure you don't want to come over, my mom can drive you back home” Wanda asked.

During the last few periods of school, Natasha changed her mind and decided to just go home instead and face what was about to come. ‘I can’t keep running from this’.

Natasha replied “Yes i'm sure. besides I got to work on my sketches for art if I wanna get better, cant have steve doing it all for me”.

“Oh, so you and him have art class together, Interesting.” Wanda asked, Natasha already noticing where her mind was headed.

“Calm down, it's nothing like that, I was . .” Natasha trying to figure out how to word her sentence “. . I am not an artist, so I just needed a little help with the sketch”.

Wanda smiled. “Uh huh. Anyways I found out who the new guy was, His name is Sam Wilson. Heard from a student that their parents are good friends and they moved here for work” stated Wanda.

“How fun.” Natasha replied.

~~~~~~~~

After dropping off Wanda at her house, which was the closest to the school, Natasha began to walk her by herself. Her house wasn't that far but it was far enough that it gives time for Natasha to go through her thoughts.

“Natasha! Wait up.” she heard from the back of her.

‘Who the hell could that be?’ then turning her head to look behind her only to see Steve Rogers running across the street, trying not to get hit by the crazy amount of cars on the road.

Steve finally catches up to her. “Didn't know you lived around here”.

“Yup right here” Natasha sarcastically pointed at the dirty street bench. “Come on Rogers, I gotta live somewhere.”

“You know what I mean.” he said, scoffing. Natasha and Steve start to walk side by side down the street. 

“I came home later after school yesterday so I suppose I didn't see you walking.” Steve added.

“I suppose. I did come home earlier than expected, the first days of school always make me tired” Natasha said.

“Me too sorta. Just the crowd of people always makes me nervous, but I have learned to calm myself in those types of situations.” Steve said.

The pair continued to walk down the street until Steve turned to go into his apartment complex. 

“Goodbye Natasha” waving at her as he walks up the stairs to the door.

Natasha noticed and said “wait you live here?”

“Yes, where else should I live ‘on a dirty street bench’” mocking her for her earlier response. Still with hints of laughter in his tone.

“Alright smartass, I said that because I live right next to you” Natasha said pointing 3 apartments down from where Steves was. 

Steve took notice of her direction and said “Now i'm not no genius but it isn't right next to me” after he said that Natasha glared at him. 

“You know what I mean,” she replied.

“Well if that's the case I'll walk you home then” steve said, heading back down the steps of stairs.”

Natasha, taken aback. “You don't have too, I was just making a statement”

“It's no worry, can't leave a lady to walk alone.” he said.

“You were just about to go into your house” Natasha said, smiling.

“Touche”. Steve said, smiling.

Steve and Natasha started to walk down towards Natashas building. When they finally reached he continued by walking up the stairs with her.

“Alright I'm home now, you can go” Natasha said.

Steve seemed to have ignored her comment by saying, “So we are neighbors, lab partners, and seating buddies” he said with a sly grin.

Natasha rolling her eyes “Again with the seating buddies, you gotta let that go Steve” she said.

“One can never lose hope” he said, sarcastically smiling.

“Okay,” Natasha said. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow neighbor.”

“Haha see, i'm getting somewhere” both smiling. Steve walked down the stairs of her apartment. “See you tomorrow neighbor.”

Natasha entering her apartment with a grin.

‘Idiot’ smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave comments If there is anything I could improve on !
> 
> Also I used google translate for the Russian aspect so if it is wrong. Blame google translate :)


	3. Chapter 3

_ School life is still the same. Most of the assignments the teachers are handing out is all easy enough for Natasha to do, well almost everything. In art class, they were still on the same topic of sketching out a face, “to explore ones beauty” as Mrs.Phillips put it. Natasha was still getting help from Steve with drawing the outline of her faces, Steve, almost nonchalantly accepting her request, did it almost everyday. “It's no big deal, not all of us have a gift” the exact words from Steve Rogers. _

_ Another news that happened was Natasha and Maria meeting the new guy, Sam Wilson, he didn't not come from Brooklyn, Instead he was from Harlem but moved to Manhattan in his earlier years. From what Maria learned was that their parents were indeed good friends but the boys had became friends at their old school, rumor is they got transferred here due to Steve punching a guy “half to death” as said by one random kid in class. Some kids will make up anything. _

~~~~~~~~

_ 1 week Later, Tuesday. _

Once Natasha walked into her home she found her father passed out, Drunk, on the floor of the living room. ‘ugh not this again’. She thought last night was rough but this is just outrageous. How can one live like this? I am not here to always pick up after this man. Natasha had contemplated just leaving him the ground until he wakes up, but her inner conscience told her no.

Once she finished putting down her backpack and keys, She started walking towards the living room to see just how much of a mess it really is. ‘A russian man cant handle a couple of beers, a new low for you’ she sighed. Natasha then started to pick up his glass bottles of beer and put them in the recycling bin. 

Natasha's mother died when she was just in the 5th grade, A fatal car crash. Both her mother and father were in that car and till this day her father wished that it was him who perished instead of her that day. Ivan, feeling all the guilt that day has still not seemed to recover. During the first few years of her mothers’ passing, Natasha and Her father had different ways of healing, natashas was by stepping into her mothers shoes and practicing ballet. Her fathers way of healing was by suppressing it all inside and never getting the chance to really take about it. Whenever Natasha would bring it up he always got resentful, screaming and yelling at her, for her to just to shut up and never talk about her again. Ever since then, they had never spoken about her mother.

As the years went on his inner trouble became his way into turning to drinking. Drinking for him puts the memory away. . puts away the guilt he feels for that day. . . the guilt he feels for Natasha to have taken her mother away at such a young age. 

After Natasha put away the beer bottles. She went into the kitchen to get a glass cup of cold water from the faucet, once filled, she turned off the faucet water and went back into the living room. When at eye level with her father, Natasha splashed the cold water over his face to get him to wake up.

“что ебать?” ( _ what the fuck? _ ) Her father had finally gotten up and touched his face, searching for what had awoken him. Turning his face up to see his daughter, standing there, which had a look of shame, splattered across her face. “Наталья!” ( _ Natalia!) _ . Once seeing the state he was in he finally understood and started getting up. Groaning from the massive headache he is experiencing.

“Could’ve just shook me, Instead im all wet” he grumpily said.

Natasha, not caring, sighed. “Yeah I could've. but i know you. . and I know you would’ve still been on your ass”

Her father got up off the floor to sit on the couch. “Listen I don't mean for you to see me like this. .” rubbing his forehead mid-sentence “Bring me some water and those pills in the cabinet”.

‘Unbelievable’ she thought. Natasha, doing what he asked, went back into the kitchen, got her father some water and two tabs of advil and also brought a kitchen towel back into the living room to clean the wet mess on the ground. “Here you go papa.” she handed him the glass of water and the two pills. “Thank you, Дорогой” ( _ My darling _ ). Her father said, accepting the water and pills and bringing it to his mouth to consume. 

Natasha then got on the ground to soak up the water she threw on her fathers face from the carpet. ‘and just as I thought I could relax. That's out the picture’. Once done

Her father stayed on the couch for the next 10 minutes, trying to ease the pounding headache. “Ah yes. .” Her father remembering something “. . I won't be her for the next 3 days, our company got called out to Pittsburgh to finalize a deal” he said exhaustingly.

“Alright. . .You gonna be drinking like that over there as well?” Natasha said, Glaring.

Her fathers face changed expressions. From pure exhaustion to a staring straight down, she could feel it in her soul. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Look at you, can barely handle a few bottles of beer and you're passed out on the floor. It's an unprofessional look” she said, coldly.

“Теперь вы слушаете здесь”( _ Now you listen here _ ). Her father said coldly. Noticing the tone in voice, He calmed down. . “alright, I can see why you are upset--”. Natasha scoffs lowly ‘upset isn’t the correct word for this’. 

“- but. . ugh listen, this will be the last time, okay.” he said sincerely.

‘That’s what you say now’ she sighs. “Okay”.

~~~~~~~~

“I'm telling you Nat, either you force him to talk to you about it or I will personally go over there and tell him how much of a shitty father he is” Darcy said.

It was the next day, Wednesday, to be exact. Lunch time had rolled around and finally everyone was together again. Pepper and Maria were the first ones to be at the lunch table and surprised everyone with pizza, “complementary from Mr. Stark” Pepper said. Darcy had forced Jane to stop working all the time and sit down and have a peaceful lunch, Jane finally obliged, came to the table.

“Honestly we should all just leave it alone” Natasha said. The conversation about Natasha and her father came about when Wanda asked “So was your dad drunk again?”. ‘Thanks Maximoff’ she thought as she looked at Wanda, wandas facing showing an apologetic look. It's not that Natasha hasn't told the girls about her father. . . it's just something she doesn't like talking about.

“Nat, they guy is mentally ill, whether or not he chooses not to believe it. He has an issue.” Jane stated, always the best advice giver (in some cases). Natasha mentally wishing for the topic to just disappear.

“I know. . I know” she said underneath her breath. 

The topic was then gone.

Everyone was discussing. . .whatever they were discussing. Pepper and Jane were talking about how their partners are ever the conceited type, Tony always trying to be the best at everything while making it fashionably look good, and Thor (Janes beau who was still on his vacation in Sweden) always the one to never back down from a challenge. Maria and Darcy talking about how Jane is always on the verge of killing them with her experiments. And Wanda and Natasha discussing how the pizza is not a thin crust, and the overload of cheese on it. . complaining about the taste Stark has in choosing a pizza.

Soon lunch ended and everyone parted ways to go to their separate classrooms. 

~~~~~~~~

Natasha and Wanda heading to chemistry class soon saw the teacher struggling to unlock the classroom door. “These damn doors always do this.” he said. Natasha and Wanda turned to look at each other silently giggling.

“Alright everyone now head to seats while I set up todays’ lesson” Mr. E stated.

Natasha and Wanda sat down in their seats and began to talk to each other while the teacher was busy. During the time Natasha noticed how Steve was not here, ‘hmm’, she turned up her head and looked around the room and saw him across the room talking to some blond girl, along with bucky chatting to what appears to be the girls friend. ‘Wow he already is a hit with the ladies’ seeing as the girl is flirtatiously laughing and touching his forearm. 

“--hellooo, earth to natasha” Wanda said, waving her hand across Natashas face. Wanda turned her head to see where Natashas’ eyes were looking. ‘aha’ wanda mindlessly thought.

Stunned, Natasha turned her attention back towards Wanda “Sorry wanda, what were you saying”. 

“Nothing important. . so it seems the new guys are already causing a stir with the ladies.” wanda said.

Natasha nodded. “yup . .” she continued to look and couldn't figure who the blond girl was “say wanda, who are they talking to, I dont think ive seen them before.” Natasha asked.

Wanda turned again, looking at the girls discreetly. “Oh well the brunette one is I believe Connie Ferrari. . and the blond one is Sharon Carter, have you really not seen them before?” Wanda said while also asking at natashas reply.

“Oh, I probably have but I didn't know their names” Natasha replied back.

Mr. E loudly coughs “Alright class go back to your seats. .” once said the students walked back to their seats and began to pay attention. Steve took his seat silently saying “hey neighbor” to Natasha. She smiled up back at him,

“Okay now listen up, I know the school year just began but this is required by the district so I have no choice. .” Mr. E said “We are going to be doing a group project--” the class moaning in disinterest. “--relax. . I will be assigning partners based on who you sit next to, for example” he looked around the class “Steve Rogers will be working with Natasha Romanov. Alright. and all information will be given shortly” Mr. E finally stating while handing a stack of papers to his assistant to pass out.

The class began to increase its volume when talking to their partners. “well neighbor, it looks like me and you are partners in this mission.” Steve said with a smile that could kill anyone. Natasha meantally taking note of it.

“It seems that we are. . now you better get to work” she said sitting back in her seat, closing her eyes.

Steve getting a look of confusion. “Uh i'm not going to do this all by myself.” he said to her. Natasha opened her eyes, finally sitting straight in her seat and turned to him. “I was kidding.”

“Oh haha” he said, seemingly grateful. ‘Did he really think I meant that’ she thought.

The teachers assistant finally got up to her table and handed out to the both of them the paper with which tells what is the assignment they needed to do. ` **Come up with a Chemistry Project that results in a Chemical Reaction** `. 

‘Seems easy enough’ Natasha thought.

The teacher then began to discuss what would be needed to achieve full points for the project, when the due date is, and etc.. By the time he was done discussing what was needed, the bell rang to dismiss the students off to their next class.

When Natasha walked out the classroom with Wanda, Steve began to call out to Natasha. She turned and waited. “What is it?” she questioned.

“Well we need to pick a topic we want to do. . and I don't have your phone number and it’ll be easier to communicate to you that way.” he said.

“Oh yes. .” Natasha said. She then asked for his phone to type her number into his contact list. After, she handed it back to him “there you go”.

“Good, Talk to you later than.” He said smiling, walking backwards to go to his next class.

Natasha nodded her head and turned back towards Wanda. Looking to see Wanda with a grin on her face. “What are you grinning about”. She asked wanda.

“Oh nothing. . just curious is all”

“Right”

~~~~~~~~~ 

The school day was over and Natasha was finally home. Upon entering, she remembered that today was the day her father left for his trip to Pittsburgh. She put down her bag and took off her shoes by the front door, she then walked up towards the kitchen to wash her hands. After she saw a note on the kitchen top written ` **I'll see you soon** **Дорогой, there should be enough food in the fridge, if not enjoy some takeout. and lock the doors.`**

‘How cute’ she thought to herself when reading the note.

During the rest of Natashas day she finished up some homework, took a shower, put on a fresh pair of pajamas to get comfortable, and began to relax on the couch and catch up on her shows.

By the time she looked outside her curtain it appeared as though the sun was setting, to her assumption she was correct, it was 6:30. Natasha then got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen to prepare some dinner, there was leftover spaghetti and thus she put it in the microwave. Once she was finished eating, she went to her bed to get ready for the night just to see a text message appear on her phone.

**Hey neighbor** a random number texted.

Natasha didn’t reply because, who replies to a random?

**Sorry, was that weird, its Steve**

‘Ohh, he should've just set that the first time” she then began to reply back to Steve, adding his number to her contacts.

**Could’ve just said it's Steve, but i’ll give you a pass.**

Waiting for his reply, natasha began scrolling through her social medias and watching youtube videos.

About 5 mins laters she got another reply

**I could’ve but the other was better.** Steve replied

**So why are you texting me, it's about to be my bedtime**

**Wow, that hurt, we have to come up with a topic.**

**At this late hour, why didn't you text me earlier.** Natasha replied

**I was busy earlier, but we can do it tomorrow then miss moody.**

Natasha seeing his message gaped at his message  **Excuse me? Who was the one that was moody this morning.** She replied, this morning Steve came in class late with an attitude. 

**Touche.** He replied back

**Anyways, I'm tired so stop texting me.** Natasha replied, turning her phone off and putting it on the charger to go to sleep. As soon as she put her head against the pillow her phone dinged again with a new message.

**And no goodnight steve? :( that cut deep.** Steve replied.

**You’ll survive :)** Natasha replied. Finally heading off to bed.

**Okay :) goodnight neighbor.** He replied.

This time she just let the message on delivered finally drifting off to sleep.


	4. non-story related

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! Short story Im asking for advice on my writing, Do you guys like it?

Hi you guys :).

This is just me asking if you guys are enjoying my story or not. I'm gonna continue writing it because, i mean, I like it but I just wanna know.

So if any of you guys have any suggestions what I could fix or fill in the blank if im missing any sort of detail. 

Okay thank you all still for the kudos and hits <3.

K, bye (for now)

^^

(hehe, ariana grande reference..now im done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have anyone reread over my stuff so I never know if its good or not.
> 
> Anyways thank you guys SMMM for the kudos, I love you guys, also for the hits because im guessing it means you guys like the story. It means a lot :) !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning for anyone who doesn't like jokes about self harm.

It was the next morning and Natasha was getting ready for school. The first thing she had done was brush her teeth, go downstairs and eat breakfast since she had the time for it and went back upstairs to go get dressed. The day was a cool Thursday morning, the sky was cloudy, with the sun shining brightly.

Natashas outfit consisted of a white ribbed tank top. her thrifted mom jeans, securing it with a full black belt. Once her outfit was completed to her liking, she then went into the bathroom and decided on what hairstyle to go with today, as she looked in the mirror she decided to complete the whole look with twisting her hair back and clipping it with her black hair clip.

‘alright Natasha, she said bad bitch or whatever’ she thought, giggling, admiring herself in the mirror.

Natasha then cleaned up her mess in the bathroom and tied up her room by making her bed and packing her homework she left out from the other day into her backpack. Finally finishing she checked her phone and saw the message from Steve the night before. 

“ **Okay :) goodnight neighbor.** ” such a dork.

Once she was ready, she collected her things, phone, wallet, keys, and of course her backpack. She headed towards the front door and put on her white nike shoes that added height to her tiny frame. Now undoubtedly looked good today. She unlocked the front door and exited her house, once she stepped outside she turned back towards her door and locked it. Finally leaving her home.

As she reached the ground, Natasha put in her earbuds and started playing music to listen to while walking to school. While walking she saw Steve Rogers sitting on the bottom of his stairs, just sitting, looking lost. She stopped and turned towards him.

“Hey neighbor, what are you doing sitting there looking like a little lost puppy” Natasha said to him, pouting. 

Steve turned his heads up towards her. “Oh Natasha, sorry I was just. . hey why don't we walk to school together?” he asked. 

“Alright” she said.

Steve smiled, “Good, let me go back inside real quick to get my bag.” She watched as he went up the stairs and into his house, waiting there for a good two minutes before he came back out. “Well what took you so long?” Natasha asked.

“Had to grab my phone, couldn't remember where I put it” he said laughing lowly. 

“Mhmm, shouldn't be making a lady wait Rogers.” she said, grinning.

He laughed, “My sincerest apologies ma’am” he replied, bowing down lighting, when he looked back up Steve took in what she was wearing. “You look good Romanov” he complimented. Natasha trying to hid herself from blushing, ‘damn natasha, cant handle one fucking compliment’. 

“Why thank you” Natasha replied back with a smile. “and you . .” looking him up and down, analyzing what he was wearing “. . the same, not much a difference, step up your game Rogers.”

Steve scoffed lightly at that. 

“So what are you listening to?” he curiously asked, pointing to her earbuds.

“Just some songs on spotify” she replied. Steve nodded. As they started to walk she thought of something. “Do you have dirty ears?” she asked with a coy smile. 

“What?” stunned “um no. . why?” he replied. Natasha then handed him the right side of her earbuds for him to put in. He took it but hesitated to put it in. 

“Don't worry, my ears aren't dirty” she said to erase the look on his face.

He laughed. “Aha, okay then” Steve then put the earbud in his ear and together they both started listening to natashas playlist.

After a couple of minutes of listening to the current song, Steve said “Your music taste isn't so bad, who is this”.

“I know” natasha said “and its fleetwood mac, major band in the 70s”

“Hmm”

They both smiled at each other and continued to walk together towards school.

~~~~~~~~

On the 15 minute journey to school, Natasha had introduced some new songs to Steve from her playlist that he swears he never heard of before. 

_ “Are you serious?!. . . You never heard of Destiny's Child?” a conversation they had on the way when Steve said what song was currently playing ‘Say My Name’. Natasha thought that either the guy lived under the rock or he is just not a musical genius. _

_ “Seriously Natasha, most of these songs you are playing I’ve never heard of” he said. _

_ “That's a shame, I'm gonna have to make you a playlist of the songs that EVERYONE should listen to, this is a travesty” she replied. _

_ “Dont worry its not that big of a deal” _

_ “Nope, you're like an old man, how can you not know Destiny's Child” _

_ “Hey, i'm no old man” _

_ “Oh really, then name one recent song from Ariana Grande” _

_ “Who?” he asked _

_ “Omg please tell me you’re lying” Natasha asked, in complete shock.  _

And with that concluded Natasha in creating a playlist of songs that Steve needs to listen to. It's a shame to not know Ariana Grande but a pop icon such as the Destiny's Child! It's a crime.

~~~~~~~~

When the both of them were near the school Natasha took out the earbuds and turned off her music and put them into her backpack. On their way to first period, Steve and Natasha were getting weird looks from some of the students on Campus, especially that brunette in chemistry class. Natasha gave each of them a stern look to have them not look at her anymore, ‘damn is it my clothes or something, shit’ she thought looking down at her outfit.

“Good Morning my lovely students,” Mrs. Phillips said to her students “there is just one more day left till the weekend starts and. . I am assigning a “project”” half the class moaning in disgust “Cheer up guys! this should most at least a day. . and if i'm being honest I don't want to grade over the weekend” the teacher giggled.

“Great..” Steve said. “More projects to the mix”

“You should be lucky,” Natasha countered. “Not all of us can naturally create a masterpiece in just one sitting”

“Come on, she hasn't said what the assignment is yet. . sure it can’t be that hard” He said, or so he thought.

Mrs.Phillips then proceeded to tell what the assignment was going to be about. And Natasha was undoubtedly about to kill herself in that moment, So the assignment was having to sketch anything in your house, could be an apple, vase, or a book, but it must be exceptionally well detailed or else you’ll get an F. ‘Hell no’ Natasha thought at that statement.

“Great you guys” The teacher smiled “Now I'll give you till the end of class to decide on what you would like to sketch. Get to it!”

“See now that's not so hard” Steve said, turning his head towards Natasha.

“To you” she said.

“Well..do you know what you’re gonna draw” 

“Nope, probably just wing it and hope I get a good grade” She’ll beg if she has to.

Steve nodded. “I could help you, you know,” he said. “. .That is if you want me to”

Natasha turned toward him. “Why?” she said, questionably.

“What do you mean why, I want my neighbor to get a good grade” he replied

“and what makes you think I wont get a good grade” Natasha said, lifting her eyebrow in question.

“I saw the way your expression changed when she said  _ F,  _ besides it's not a big deal, everyone needs practice”

Natasha pursed her lips “when would you help me then. . i'm a pretty busy woman”

A broad smile appeared across Steve's face after her comment. “We can do it during lunch or after school, We are neighbors, and we have a chemistry project to work on so it’ll cut in some time for that as well.” He said.

“That is true” Natasha contemplated. ‘have my friends bombard me with questions or have him come over’ decisions, decisions.

“Fine”

“Fine to what”

“Fine to having you come over. If I’m seen with you at lunch, ugh my reputation would be destroyed” she said holding her head high, jokingly.

“Fair point” he replied, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. “It's settled, See you at my house then”

~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the day and Natasha just got out of the school and started heading towards her house. During lunch time Natasha texted her father telling him she's bringing “Wanda” over for a school project they are assigned to work on. “ _ Ok” _ was his reply. Natasha once again put in her earbuds and started walking home.

While walking she felt a vibration in her pocket. Taking her phone out to see what it was, a message.

**Look behind you.** The message coming from Steve. She put her phone back in her pocket and turned around. and sure enough Steve Rogers was walking towards her with his phone in his hand.

“What so now you following me?” she said, loud enough for him to hear from the distance he is at. He huffed out a laugh, jogging up towards her to finally reach her and walk together.

“Need I remind you we are Neighbors” he said.

“Yes I’ve heard that from you more than enough times” she replied.

He looked at her earbuds, looking back to them then to pointing to his ears.

“Ugh. .” she took out her left earbud again. “ _Here_.”

Steve took the earbud and the both began listening to a different playlist from spotify and continued on their path towards Natasha's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter <3.
> 
> If you guys have any comments or concerns please let be know.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Natasha had just gotten near Natashas apartment, They headed up the steps and Natasha told Steve to get the house keys out her back pocket of her backpack. After he retrieved the keys from her bag he handed it to Natasha and she began to unlock her door. She let Steve enter first and she followed suit, shutting the door and locking it. 

“You can take your shoes off here” she said as she pointed to the shoe stand near the front door, they both started to untie their shoes. “So this is my home” she told him as he started looking around the house.

“You have a beautiful home. The decoration is nicely placed.” He said.

“Hmm, a man of taste I see” she said. He looked towards here “I did all the decorations or at least told my father what to buy so it won't look so . . old”. Steve nodded his head in agreement.

“Well Natasha I might need you to decorate my house then, or at least my room. . it's very plain” he said.

“You gonna pay me?” she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“Uhh, how much you talking?” he countered.

‘Is he serious?’ “We can discuss money later” she joked. Steve nodded his head. . ‘so he's actually serious, oh my god’

Natasha led Steve into her living room and had him stay there while she grabbed them drinks, both wanted water. As she was about to leave she heard his stomach rumbled in hunger and asked if he would like anything to eat, instead of having to tell him she showed him what was in her pantry and fridge. He chose the bag of potato chips and the walked back into the living room with their snacks and drinks.

“So shall we start with chemistry or art first?” Natasha asked.

“hmm..i'm thinking we should figure out our topic first for chem, it’ll be easier when we do individual research later on.” he replied. She nodded her head.

~~~~~~~

Natasha had gone upstairs to grab her laptop to do research on what they wanted to figure out for their chem topic, something easy but not too easy, they both wanted a challenge. After 10 minutes of looking at different videos of other peoples chemistry projects they had finally chosen a topic which they both liked. **‘** **Analysis Of Vegetables And Fruit Juices** **.’**

When Steve and Natasha finally chose their topic, they then went on to figure out what they need to create it and if it would meet all the criterias needs for Mr. E rubrics.

“So what we need is fruits and veggies..litmus paper? Whatever that is and the rest we have to do at school in the lab” Natasha said.

“Alright, doesn't seem that bad, what else do we need to do. Does it say?” steve referring to the paper Mr. E gave everyone. After Steves’ request, Natasha then picked up the paper again. “We just need to write a lab report about how we did it, the materials and such stuff, you know the usual” handing him the paper.

“Ok, should we go get the stuff?” he asked.

“Yeah” sighing “but not right now, this was too much work” she said.

“All we did was find a topic” he said laughing “what was so hard about that”

“My time is delicate Steve, plus school today was exhausting” she replied.

Steve grinned. All in all Natasha just didn't want to work anymore. Natasha then got up to put their drinks away and threw away the potato chip bags since Steve had to eat the whole bag, but she didn't mind ‘nobody eats this anyways’. While she was gone Steve was then looking around her living room and was drawn to a picture of a red headed little girl. ‘This must be natasha’ he thought, he took the picture frame and started to analyze it more, seeing the girl in a black leotard, tights and pointe shoes on her tiny feet. She looks to be 6 or 7 in this picture.

Natasha, done with cleaning up their mess, went back into the living room and saw Steve looking at the picture of her at ballet school. She then quickly walked behind him and waited for him to turn around to see her. It took a good 2 minutes before the put the picture frame back down, ‘what's he analyzing so vividly’.

“Whatcha doing” she whispered next to his ear.

Steve lightly jumped, If she were far enough she wouldn't have seen, but the gasp that came out his mouth was an indicator that he did get frightened. “Natasha!” he gasped, turning around to her, seeing Natasha slightly moving away to five him some space. “Jesus, how long were you standing there” he asked.

“Long enough. .”   
“Didnt mean to look around but uh. . this is you isnt it”

“yup”

“So your red hair is actually natural,” he said.

She raised her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side “what you thought it wasnt?”

Steve flustered “what. . no. . tha- well yes, people at school said you dye your hair.”

“Well that shows you enough to not listen to gossip now” she grinned.

He gave an apologetic smile “Yup, shows me”

They stood their in silence.

“So. .” he looked back at her picture. “You were a ballerina”

Natasha then took the frame and went to sit on the couch, patting the seat next to her for Steve to sit on. “Yes, this is was when I was around 6 years old, I learned everything from my mom. She was one of the best”.

“ _ Was _ ?”

“yes” she sighed “She died when I was 9, my father and I would go and see every show of hers.”

“I'm sorry to hear that” he responded, giving a sympathetic smile. She smiled back at him, waving it away “it's all a long time ago”. Steve then changed the subject.

“So what happened now, you don't dance anymore?”

“No, I do, just the program hasn't started yet” she answered.

“Would love to see you dance one time, Shows that you actually do have a creative side to you” he said to her, a mock to her horrible drawing skills. ‘That reminds me’.

“I had almost forgotten, you need to help with my sketch” she reminded him.

~~~~~~~~

After getting both their sketchbooks Natasha and Steve went into the dining room so that they could have a steady table to draw underneath. When going, Natasha asked if Steve wanted another snack ‘ _ since you ate the whole bag of chips’ laughing _ , when he shyly said yes, she decided to order pizza.

Having their sketchbooks out and ready, Steve directed Natasha to first draw a simple cup, telling her to  _ focus on the shape, draw an outline of it first and then work inwards, work on the details afterwards. _ Steve insisted that they draw it together, As Natasha began to draw her outline she was starting to get the hang of it.

“See, knew you could do it” he said, seeing her sketch.

“Haha. . don't get your hopes up”

“Nah, I believe in you” he responded.

Natasha was impressed with herself, normally she can only do a couple of doodles here and there but now, with the help of Steve, she had drawn a well detailed cup. When they were done drawing the cup the pizza had finally arrived. ‘Just in time’. Natasha went to the front door and opened it to grab the pizza from the worker, handing him 5 dollars in tip. 

Natasha returned to the dining room and put down the hot pizza in front of Steve “A whole pepperoni pizza for you Mr.Never-Not-Hungry” She said, laughing.

“Hey, I'm not always hungry,” he countered.

“Oh really” cocking her head. 

“Whatever.”

~~~~~~~~ 

By the time they were done eating, it was about to be 5 p.m.. Natasha looking at the pizza box and seeing only 3 slices left looked up at Steve, ‘Uh huh and he says he's not hungry’ then decided to just hand Steve the rest of the pizza box. As Natasha was about to get up and put away both their plates, Steve immediately took both plates and started heading into her kitchen without question. Natasha just sat back baffled.

Walking up to her kitchen she saw Steve washing their plates. “That's not necessary Steve, You can just leave them in.” 

“Nope, haven't helped with anything yet”

“That's not true” walking up beside him to turn off the water. While she was walking up Steve flicked some of the water to her.

“Back up or else” he commanded.

She scoffed ‘He can't be serious’. She then tried to walk up to him again, Steve splashing more water at her, now getting her seriously wet. 

“Steve you better stop”

“Or what” he challenged.

Natasha then charged up to the faucet to turn it off and try to push him to the side, With his big stature that did not work. Like the speed of light, he took the hose attached to faucet and started spraying her even more. Now getting her shirt and hair wet. 

‘Oh hell No!’ Natasha then tried with all her might and pushed him down to the side of her, Taking the hose from his hand and spraying him as payback. As she saw him walking back up to her she then squealed for him to stop, jumping on top of the counter, bringing the water up higher and pointing it towards him.

“This ends NOW!”

He huffed, air finally coming back to his lungs. Putting his hands up in defeat “Stop, i promise” she then turned off the water and put the hose back to its attachment, sliding off her counter getting a towel “You gotta one strong push” he said.

“I know, you were getting me all wet and I couldn't have that” she laughed ‘hehe, uh the amount of dirty things that can be directed towards what I just said.’ She then handed another towel to Steve for him to dry off. Looking at the time. 5:45.

~~~~~~~~

As the day was coming to an end Natasha told Steve it was time for him to go.  _ ‘aww but we were just having fun’ he said. ‘some other time maybe’ she said.  _ They headed to the front door and walked out together.

“Well neighbor ‘twas fun having you around but you made me all dirty” she said.

“Ahh but the fun was just beginning”

Walking down her steps, He turned, “You aren't gonna walk me home” he grinned.

“Relax, no one would hurt you.” she replied. Steve then pouted at her. “Right. .” going back up the stairs. “. .Bye Steve”

He laughed “Alright, Bye Natasha” he replied, walking home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was inspired by a story I read with the waterhose, if anyone knows it tell me plss.
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapters !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy !! <33

_ 2 days later, Saturday _

“What are you doing today?” wanda asked.

It was 12 oclock at noon, Natashas father had just gotten back from his business trip. As natasha was just sitting on her bed, finishing her homework for her classes, writing her report for her chem project with steve, doing her sketch “project” for art class and just getting everything that is due away. During her time wanda had called her.

“I was finishing up my chem report, but other than that nothing. Why?”

“I'm bored and hungry”

Natasha laughed “Are you serious”

“Yes.” Wanda said seriously, “Also Maria wants to show us this new place she ate at, so this is a good way that we can all hang out”.

“Alright. . let me just get dressed.”

“Okay”

“Wait what's the place called so I can meet up with you?” she asked.

“Maria said she is gonna pick us up so don't worry about that, we will be there in like 10 mins so hurry up” Wanda replied.

“Alright see you then”

“OK! bye honey boo” wanda said, giggling.

Natasha laughed as she hung up. Getting up and going downstairs to tell her father about going out with Wanda and Maria. Going downstairs she saw that her father was on his phone, seeming as if it was a serious conversation. Coming down when he ended the call. She could see him huffing

“Who was that?” she asked.

Her father, putting his phone back into his jeans. “Oh it's no one. .”

“Okay well Wanda just called and asked if I can go out with her Maria, they're kinda already coming so..” she told.

“If this your way of asking me if you can go, yes” he said, smiling.

They both shared a smile. “Thank you!” she said running up the stairs to get ready. 

As she ran she decided on what to wear, checking the weather app on her phone to see the temperature outside. ‘77 degrees and sunny, not bad’. She then decided on the perfect outfit to wear, She put on ripped grey jeans, white mesh bustier, took her black high tops heels from her closet, then pairing it with a couple of rings and a matching set of tiny silver hoops. Natasha decided that for her hair, she will just leave it down, it was still wavy from her shower in the morning. her outfit was completed.

Natasha checking the time, seeing it has been 8 minutes passed her phone call with Wanda. She went downstairs and didn't see her father, ‘he must be in his room’. A knock then came from her door, peeking out from the peephole she saw wanda waving, she opened her door, “hold on let me get my purse. .” as she grabbed her purse from the chair in the kitchen she yelled “BYE PAPA!!” hoping he heard her.

“Lets go”

They walked out of her house, seeing Maria in the car waiting for them, Maria smiled as she saw the two girls walking down, Unlocking the car door. “Hey Natasha” maria said with a smile, as they entered the car. Maria then drove away to their destination.

~~~~~~~~

“I told you we should've taken the train” Wanda complained. This due to Maria not finding parking. 

“Well if I would've known it was busy I wouldn't have taken the car” Maria hashly replied, the two were obviously hangry.

“Look theres a spot right there”. Natasha pointed to an open parking spot.

When parking, they got out and went to Marias “special” place, Turning out to be just a new Italian place. The food was amazing, Natasha had the Carpaccio, Wanda having Ravioli with cream sauce, and Maria having Pasta Alla Vodka, A classic. During their meal the mention of Steve Rogers came into play.

_ “So whats the deal with you and Steve Nat?” Maria asked _

_ “What do you mean?” she asked, mid bite. _

_ “Well wanda was telling me how you and him keep staring at each other and laughing, just gotta know whats going on in my bestfriends life.” _

_ “First off. .” putting her fork down “I dont stare at him, I only make direct eye contact when we are talking, and secondly just because Im laughing doesnt mean anything is going on” She said, dead stare at both Wanda and Maria. _

_ “Don't kill me!” Wanda said, holding her hands up. “You guys just seem like you guys so. . close” _

_ “No shit, we are working on a project together.”  _

_ “Oops-- i forgot” wanda replied. _

_ Natasha rolling her eyes, they then switched the topic and talked about other things. You know gossip, latest movies, how Jane almost killed Maria, the usual. _

~~~~~~~~

The check had then been brought up and it was split into three, paying for each one of their foods, heading out the restaurant and then walking down the street from the Italian restaurant, walking off the food plus checking out the new sales in stores. Wanda seeing her favorite store, Clementine, having a sale, grabbing both the girls and dragging them into the store they looked around. Wanda trying on outfits and having them rate it.

While waiting for Wanda to get changed, Maria nudged Natasha on her soldier, making Natasha turn. “What”

“Isnt that the guy” pointing with her eyes at 2 o’clock. Natasha discreetly turned her head towards the direction.

“What guy are you talking about?” Natasha asked confused.

Maria sighed, then pointing with her finger. “Him!, isn’t that Steve Rogers”

Natasha had finally saw and nodded. “Haha, I see now” she looked more closely “Yea that's him, tall and huge”. ‘but what is he doing here’ not to be rude but there weren't really any men clothes here. 

“What are staring at” Wanda asked, scaring both the girls looking at Steve.

“You sneaky little witch, why’d you do that” Maria said.

“Cause its fun”

As the two ranted, Natasha was looking at Steve and seeing him holding some hangers, then noticing him going near a Blond girl. ‘Holy Shit its sharon!’. Natasha both the idiots out of their discussion. “Look he's with Carter”. She told them both.

“Isnt that interesting” Wanda said.

They then walked to the counter where wanda decided to buy a graphic oversized sweater plus which was in clearance, and some accessories. When Natasha waited by the front door on her phone she felt someone touch her soldier. Turning to see Steve standing beside her.

“Hello neighbor” with a smile across his face.

“Its not polite to scare a lady”

“You got scared by a little touch” raising his eyebrows.

“No, just wanted to see what you’d do”

He sighed, grinning. “So what are you doing here anywheres, there isnt much for men to choose from here, unless you like this then I totally apologize.”

“Nah you're good, i'm just with Sharon, do you know her?” he asked.

She nodded, as if she hadnt already figured it out. “Yes I know her, where is she anyways” she asked looking behind him.

“Shes checking out, thats when I saw you. What a small world” Steve said.

“Yes it is”

Just then Wanda and Maria came out from the counter with bags in Wandas hand. “and we are all se-- oh hey Steve” nodding her head up to him, greeting him.

“Hey wanda” looking to Maria. “Dont believe we’ve met. .” holding out his hand “. .Steve Rogers”. Maria shook his hand. “Maria”. Sharon had then came up from the counter as well, seeing the group around Steve.

“Okay steve im done” Sharon getting beside him. “Hey guys” greeting all of them. Turning back to Steve, “Come on lets go” bringing his arm close to her and slowly pulling him away.

“Bye girls. . Neighbor” waving his hand to the group.

“Yes bye guys, see you at school” replied Sharon.

After they walked out the store, Maria turned.

“Neighbors?”

“Long Story” natasha sighed.

_ Not _

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) if you are reading this, thank u and hoped you liked this story. I am a new writer so if this seems off I am sorry.


End file.
